


Don't Lose Me

by Zuzu_Wolf



Category: Marvel (Comics), Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, Magic, Pain, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzu_Wolf/pseuds/Zuzu_Wolf
Summary: This is a story about a princess by the name of Zora. She's an halfling princess who is to be wedded to the oldest Odinson, the only issue is that the darker prince had caught her eye. Now she must decide what matters most to her. Her people's fates and love or her heart.(And of course, i do not own marvel or any their characters. The only one that belongs to me is Zora. Please enjoy and comment!)





	1. This is it, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story! Please leave comments to tell me to continue or not. Thank you so much for reading! Please enjoy!

-POV Zora-

Marriage. An arranged marriage at that. Zora sat alone in her room in complete silence. Her parents had just told her yesterday of what is to become of her. A queen. She was to marry the crowned prince, Thor. Zora crumbled into tears once she reached her room.

She wanted a free life, she wanted to fight along her father’s side to defend their kingdom. But all that was taken away so quickly. She knew her parents fear rebellion of their people due to her father’s decision to marry an Asgardian woman. Yes it was true, her father had broken the line of full blooded elves that have ruled the kingdom for centuries. Yet worst of all they had a child and only one, a daughter. Zora. They never tried for a male to take the throne and the people nearly screamed out of anger.

Being only half-bloodied which was rather rare to see, only made her people hate her more. She loved and cared for them but only received hate and disgust for who she was. She never asked for this and now to be married to another Asgardian was only going to increase the hate more. Zora’s eyes burned from upcoming tears but she quickly wiped them away. Zora was never allowed to fight along her father, instead her mother forced her to stay home and learn how to be a proper princess. She wanted to feel the heat of battle, fight along her people to show that she would die for them even if they hated her. Zora’s father always found ways of sneaking around her mother to teach her how to fight, it was lovely to hold a sword and know how the wield it. It felt right in her hands. Though wielding a sword was not the only thing that Zora learned during her free time, she also found old spell books and started the road down being a mage. Even if magic was hated in many of the realms. She did not care, it made her feel strong and in control.

Zora learned a lot of her own, knowledge wise from books and watching others. She was always a quiet and reserved princess who only spoke when necessary. But none of that seemed to matter now, she was to be a queen fairly soon and today she was to be sent off to live in Asgard to meet her future husband. It made her sick to think of a life of not of her own choosing, to leave her people and world behind to live in another to make an alliance with asgard to save her parents from the people’s hate.

When a light knock sounded on the door, Zora quickly straighten herself and turned her shining eyes to the door. Zora’s eyes were the most rare and beautiful thing gifted to her by her ancestors. The inner irs of her eyes were gold that slowly transition into a lime green that almost seemed to glow. In the right light they would look like a green flame burning. Her moon white hair was tied back into a tight bun, it showed her slim elven face well. Her jaw was a little more squared than normal elves thanks to her mother’s side. But it was slim, soft, high cheek bones, and only slightly tilted eyes. Zora had the beauty and grace of her elven side. She was consider that most beautiful in many of the realms, her long dark eyelashes, she natural red lips, her slightly pink cheeks, and her beauty took many breaths away. She never wanted so much attention but she really never had a choice it seemed.

Zora’s body was just as beautiful as her face. She was slim, but it just showed more of her curves and muscle. Her body was light toned, thanks to all the work her and her father would do around the kingdom when her mother did not notice. Her curves were thanks to the Asgardian that is in her. Her breast were nice and plum, and were evenly proportioned with her backside which was bubbly and firm. It was a nice wonderful shape, like her breast. Her hips were beautiful curves as well, though they were small more bone than most women but they still stuck out. Her waist was small thanks to her elven blood, and her skin and body were soft and smooth was well.

As Zora’s mother walked in with an unknown stranger beside her, she knew what it meant without her mother even needing to say a word.

“Mother.. Please I’m just now eighteen.. This is not right,” she started only to be silenced by the raise of the queen’s hand. Zora’s eyes widen as she looked up at her mother. Zora never got the height her mother and father had, she was even small for a normal elf so she just shrunk back and let her gaze fall to the floor.

“It’s time to leave now, princess,” said the man beside Zora’s mother.

Zora nodded and looked up at her mother one last time to find her looking away. “Goodbye,” was all Zora whispered before leaving. 

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zora spent the whole trip thinking, she sat in the back of the wagon alone. In this stupid light blue dress with golden embroidery all over it. It was Asgardian wear which was another reason it didn’t fit her slim form very well. Her hair was still tied back in a bun with a small golden tiara sat on her head. To symbolize who and what she was. Zora never got the chance to say farewell to father, which broke her heart more. He was off trying to calm the people when she left. She could imagine the pain he was going through.

As the carriage entered the gates of the massive kingdom, Zora’s heart stop. This is were her old life ended and her new began and when the carriage door open. All Zora could do was to take a deep breath and she pulled herself out of the carriage.


	2. Hello Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's eyes caught on something that is not his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, please tell me if I should continue or not!

-POV Loki-  
O Some time before the arrival O

“Thor, you are making a fool of yourself,” Loki said sternly as the watched the brute in front of him grooming himself in the mirror and trying different faces to greet the princess.

“Silence brother, I will met my wife-to-be tonight. I do not need you to ruin the mood,” Thor grumbled shooting a look at Loki through the mirror. 

“Alright brother,” Loki threw his hands up in surrender as a smirk played at his lips, “your fault if she mistakes you as a court jester,” Loki shrugged,”you do realize she an elf? They take courting very seriously and first impressions for sure,” he added as he smoothed his own suit out. 

Thor looked over himself one last time, and when he was satisfied with his look he turned back to his brother behind him. “Why would father choose an elf out all things, for me to wed? Don’t the first born deserve only the best?” he asked arching an eyebrow.

There has been an aging tradition of hate between the Asgardians and elves. Not so much hate, as much as, the elves thinks Asgardians foolish and brutish and asgardians seeing elves as weak and cowardly. Loki had done his research on this girl’s people, they were called Hanisons, or just Hanis. They’ve been around about just as long as Asgard but kept mostly to themselves. They hated outside contact which always leads to rebellion. Their people were always very smart and beautiful, but yes, cowardly. 

“Well brother, she is only half Hanisons and half Asgardian. So she can not be completely awful,” Loki countered with a small smile. 

Thor’s youthful face narrowed in thought. He had yet to grown his first full beard, and he is now to be wed? Thor was only twenty-two of age in a summary of Asgardian years. Loki’s thoughts wonder as he watched his older brother think so hard that smoke might actually come out of his ears which caused Loki to smirk. 

“Aye bother, but she’s still a royal weakling in my book,” Thor smirked as the two left the changing room. 

The two made their way to the front gate to wait to meet their new guest. They stood by their parents Freya, the all-mother seemed extremely cheerful. As for Odin who wore his grim look. They all watched intently as the carriage went through the gates, it slowed right before the huge flight of stairs that lead the the golden castle. They all held their breath as the carriage stopped and the man jumped from his seat to open the carriage door. A women dress in a light blue Asgardian dress stepped out of the golden carriage and stood completely still as took in the sight of the huge castle. As all the eyes feel upon her she stood still. When Loki’s eyes finally made their way to the woman’s face it was as if the very air from his lungs was yanked away, he stood there breathless. 

“She…” Freya started breathless herself, “she’s… astonishing..”

-POV Zora-

Zora stood in complete fear. All the royal family eye’s had fallen on her, she felt like prey. They looked her over once, twice, thrice before one of them actually moved. It was as if they’ve never seen anything like her before. 

The woman who stood between the towering men was the first to move, she rushed down the stairs followed by the two younger men that Zora could only assume be the princes. The blonde son was tall, board, and all muscle but in the face and the eyes he looked a lot like the All-mother. Now the other son seemed to be the opposite, dark haired, lean, mysterious, and very very handsome. Zora had to look away before she could get trapped in the man’s gaze, he must of noticed because a grin played on his handsome lips which only made her cheeks burn. Oh I hope he’s the one.. Zora prayed to her ancestors as she looked back to the queen. 

“Welcome to Asgard, we have so dream of this moment, my dear” the queen smiled sweetly taking Zora’s arm in her soft hands to hook her arm around hers. Zora’s eyes finally met the queen’s and she realized how truly beautiful the queen’s eyes were. They were as clear and bright as the blue sky, her eyes then fell on the blonde brother who bore the same eye color. Zora then found the other brother to find his eyes a deep emerald green, he then winked at her when he noticed her attention only causing her cheeks to burn from embarrassment. It didn’t last long before the All-mother tugged at Zora’s arm to get her attention again.

“I am sure you are quite curious about us as we are about you. My name is Freya,” she put her hand on her chest. Then lifted it to motion the the blonde son next to her, “This is my..” Oh no.. please do not let it be him.. Zora nearly groan from disappointed as Freya continued, “..oldest, Thor. Whom you will be wedded to.” she smiled hugely. Damn. 

Zora’s eye fell on Thor who wore a huge proud grin. His eyes slowly studied her body which caused her to shift uncomfortable under his gaze. His eyes finally found her face again only for her gaze to fall to the steps which they were slowly climbing. Once they had reached inside the massive doors and her eyes met the marvel floor with golden flakes was only when she looked up. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the day went on, Zora discovered many interesting things about Asgard and its people. They weren’t as awful as her people had said, they were rather similar. Most of the servants that Zora had met where quite nice as well, they actually smiled when she walked past. Though most of the men still did not sit well with her persences her it seemed.  
Once finally allowed in her rooms, Zora quickly unpacked and searched the huge chamber. It had two different rooms, one a living area, with a table, bookshelves, chairs, couches, and so much more. The other room was the bedroom, the bed was so huge she swore she could fit at least 3 Asgardians in it and she was half the size of one. The bedroom also had a bathroom attached to it, it was a beautiful. All made of marble, it seemed that they Asgardians had found a way to get water into their homes without needing to go out and get it. She also had a nicely sized closet that she had put all her clothes in. Once she exited the bedroom she noticed a balcony on the other end of the living room, she walked over to have her breath taken away. It was dark and the city below glowed gold, it was a stunning view.

Once Zora turned from the view she soon realized she only has an hour left before the feast tonight. Feast were very common in Asgard to celebrate, so it would only be right if she showed herself there. 

As Zora took a quick warm bath and used her magic to dry her hair and make it fall down to her shoulders in waves it looked stunning. She was always told she looked amazing with her hair down and in smooth waves that would flow behind her as she walked. Once she reached the mirror and examined her naked body trying to decide what she would look best in. When the idea popped into her head she rushed to the closet and grabbed her dark green dress. It’s back was all exposed until it reach right before the curve of her bottom and the top went all the way up to her neck but the sides were exposed until it curved to meet were the back started covering her. Up one of her legs was a slit that showed her beautiful legs. Her skin was slightly tanned from outdoor actives. She put on simple black heels that matched the small belt that went around her waist to show how curved she was, the ends of the belt hung down in the front and a little between her legs so when she walked they could she the shape of her legs through the dress.  
The dress was daring, very daring and bold but this is what she needed to prove she’s not a mere princess waiting for her wedding day.

Once Zora finished putting on some eyeliner and a bit of red lip coloring she looked at herself in the mirror. Once satisfied with her beauty she grabbed a small velvet case and opened it slowly. It was the last gift her great grandmother gave her before passing away. It was an emerald stone with a golden rim and chain. The rim was in an ancient tongue that she had yet to find. All her grandmother said that it would lead her to her true love and it had an enchantment that no one knew was.  
Zora looked away from the mirror once the necklace was on her and she marched out of the room holding her head high and shoulders back. Even with servants suddenly giving her hateful looks she did not let it bother her as she approached the grand hall. It buzzed with activities and laughter, but as soon as Zora opened the door everything fell quiet and everyone turned to look at her. Well… shit..


	3. It could of gone better...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zora feels the hate of which her father spoke of.

-POV Loki-

When she entered the room everyone knew. It was as if the whole world froze. She looked.. Stunning and breathtaking.. Not to mention she wore his colors which caused Loki to grin. Is there ever a time you will not take me breath away, princess? Or surprise me? 

Everyone watched as the queen-to-be made her way to the throne where Loki, his parents, and Thor were. His parents of course sat as Thor and him stood by their sides. The beautiful halfling strode her way up to the throne holding herself high, not even caring for the whispers and hateful looks around her. Interesting.. Loki watched her every move careful, once she reached the steps and bowed to the king and queen is when Loki looked to his brother. He was looking her over and over again as if to memorize her. Every inch, every curve.

This sent an unknown feeling through Loki, he wanted to make his brother look away from his women. He knew Thor hated her kind, and if none of that changed then she would live a life of misery. Why should I care? Not like she’s anything to me. With that Loki looked away and took a drink from his mug as he watched the party instead, uninterested in this woman.

Though of course the party had not resumed everyone still stood in silence and watching her. Loki rolled his eyes to look at her to find that she was still low to the ground with her eyes trained on the steps before her.

“Rise, Princess Zora,” Odin’s voice boomed and echoed off the walls. 

She rose with such grace unseen by any Asgardian, it was beautiful how she moved. Reassured, confident, and strong. She careful made her way up the steps to be met by Thor who took her small delicate hand in his huge brutish hand and kissed the top of her hand. That movement alone made Loki bristle from discomfort. He did not want to be here watching this. Their eyes met as Thor’s lips met her skin and she seemed to freeze but quickly hid it with a lovely smile and a small bow before following her betrothed up the steps to the king. He had her stand beside him as Odin stood to address the crowd. Loki could see the discomfort in her eyes though she did were her smiling mask quiet well but not for the god of lies. He noticed that Thor would not release her hand even when she tried to pull away secretly but Thor only seemed to hold on tighter. 

“This is the princess of the neighboring kingdom, Hanis. As many as you know are not on good term with these elves,” he said the word as if it was venom on his lips, “so we wish to make peace with this union.”

“Let us just kill those weaklings, All-father! It would be better than wasting your oldest son on this thing!” shouted a trusted advisor to the king.  
Men around the party shouted their agreement with cheering and laughter. Odin stood quietly as he watched the mob. Loki let his gaze find the young princess again. She acted unfazed by the violence and the hate, but Loki saw under the mask she wore. He could see her fear and sorrow. Thor turned to his father evening trying the idea.

“Aye father, what would it hurt? We could keep the princess and have the rest as slaves. Were not the elves made to serve the strong?” Thor asked as he approached his father and leaving it bride behind. 

Her eyes studied the Asgardian careful, her glare becoming more deadly the closer he approached his father. She took a step back to slip out of the party it seemed to Loki, until the All-mother spoke.

“Thor, have I not raised you better? You are the prince of Asgard! You keep your word and do not turn away the helpless,” Freya then turned to her husband clearly upset, “Why have you not told these men that it is our duty to keep our world? We are Asgardians, not some lowlife nation who will do anything to get their way and prove themselves?” she snapped and her glare fell upon the group before her. 

The party members had fallen silent as the All-mother proceed to luture them all about Asgardian honor. Loki’s eyes wander back to his brother’s side and was surprised to find that the princess had vanished.

Loki careful snuck his way out of the party without anyone noticing. He made his way to the hallway he assumed the princess vanished to. He found her sitting on the balcony of the garden, watching the city below. He was careful not to disturb her as walked up behind and studied her. She was so beautiful in any light, she was calm, and just lovely. Peaceful. She enjoyed being alone like Loki it seemed. 

-POV Zora-

She felt his gaze on her the entire party and now even in the garden where she seeked refuge. Her patience is already growing thin. She seemed to be hated no matter what world she decided to be on. Just because of her legacy?


End file.
